


Italy

by Aemtha



Series: Soulmate AU [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry if Reader's attitude is something.. uh..., Rome is happy for bigger family, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: ~ ~ Soulmate! AU where the name is written on your wrist ~ ~Human!Italy x Reader





	Italy

Feliciano always hummed the name that was written on his wrist. (Y/n) (L/n). He treated the name as an art. Such beauty in its finest element. His nonno would always stare at it with him, both of them thinking how she would look like. They would even debate about it. Lovino would split them with pizza, stopping them from arguing more.

He wondered if she would appreciate art as much as he do, if she could create ones too. But he would not judge her if she does not have that kind if ability. Feliciano would love her with all she is because she is all he would have for love, as he is to her.

On he pondered if they like pasta or pizza or cakes. Can she cook or bake? Would she have an appetite? Or does she have a small one? Does she value quantity or quality? Oh bug that doesn't matter because Feliciano is a great cook and he would do everything for her.

Feliciano would love her, would shower her with his affection, would do everything for her from the bottom of his heart.

But...

He just have to find her first.

And these are the thoughts he would have running amok in his mind when it is a good day. If it was a bad day...

Would he love his childish side? Does she take siestas? Or worst.. she dreads them? What would her opinion be of him when she knows that he lives under the same roof with his nonno and fratello? He doesn't know if living with them would have something to do with impressions, but hey, he's in a bad mood and he just can't help himself thinking about it.

Would she be like Ludwig? Strict, direct, and always on time with schedules? Would pick work and being busy than relax and find some leeways with anything. Or like Kiku who is conservative, so polite and supportive. Who would agree on a certain argument if it more or less overlap with his beliefs. Maybe like Lovino? A passionate man with colorful words. Or Antonio who's a laid back man. Oh he hoped that she would be like him or his nonno, chipper and hyper... or something like that..

"Feli! How are you, primo?" The Italian was startled by a gaily voice that was raised in a loud manner. His eyes widened and his shoulders were tensed, his body had moved in instinct to turn at wherever he heard the voice that called to him.  His hands had lost their grip on the plate of pasta he was preparing for himself.

In quick movements, the man who had gave Feliciano quite a fright shot out his hand to catch the platter in the middle of his palm. "Tonio! You had me frightened!" Feliciano whined and his eyes distinctly closed.

"That's what you call 'surprise', my dear primo." The Spanish man, Antonio who is actually Feliciano's cousin, chuckled and handed back the meal to the one who was supposed to consume it.

"And you are certainly good at them, Tonio! Thank you for saving my pasta~" Feliciano's curl bounced amongst the other strands of his light golden brown hair, his whole body relaxing. A small 've~' had followed after he spoke and the aura he was giving off had a spring merry time which was one of the reasons that made Antonio laugh heartily.

"If I hadn't, I would have to deal with a crying little baby."

"I am not." The younger cousin had pouted and whined, a frown stretched his lips.

"Es tu hermano around?" Antonio tried to change the subject since he knew what would happen next if he were to pester with the younger one of the Vargas twins.

And at the mention of his older brother that he adored so much, Feliciano had left the previous topic behind to satisfy Antonio's inquiry. "He's on a date with a girl. He should be done with her right now. We were supposed to meet later to have merenda downtown. You should come with us! Their pinwheels are delizioso!"

"And you were about to eat lunch, I suppose?" He mused as his eyes darted to the plate before looking back at the man.

"Si si!" Feliciano nodded his head. "Have you eaten already, Tonio? Lovi has left over pizza from last night. I could heat it up for you."

Knowing how Feliciano would not really be affected with Lovino's hissy fit if he were to know that his pizza was in another person's stomach, Antonio really wouldn't like that to happen because Lovino would then throw tantrums at him if he knew that it had been eaten by him. "You have no need to do that. I ate already."

"You go on, the house is empty. And I still have to eat my pasta. Then after that, I would have to waste more time before meeting with fratello." Feliciano had waved his hand in a shooing movement as if Antonio was the child.

"Your el abuelo? Where is he?"

"On a date too! But that was scheduled this morning. So he must be taking a siesta on some random bench. Or a tree, rather..."

Antonio chuckled as he shook his head. "I'll be taking my own siesta."

"Sweet dreams~"

~~

"How was your date, Lovi?" Antonio had queried once they had seen the Italian man, practically a man who has the same features as Feliciano, but he had a dark chocolate brown hair with a similar curl sticking out but on the right side of his head. His peridot green eyes had snapped to the pair that were walking towards his, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Don't call me that, bastardo." He grumbled under his breath, his olive complexion had started to turn red by his cheeks at how irritated and embarrassed he is by being called 'Lovi'. "And my terms of love is not your business."

"Sheesh." The Spaniard sighed and nudged his shoulder against Lovino's. "I was just teasing you."

"It's not fun to be teased." He growled back.

Antonio and Lovino turned to Feliciano when he squealed. The younger one of the three had rudely pointed towards a direction and said. "Look! It's nonno over there! Is he sleeping? Maybe not. N--"

"Eek! Watch out!!"

The twins took a step back, but their Spanish cousin didn't catch up to the warning. Ending up on the floor, eyes to the sky.

The area was silent until an airy laugh spread across rapidly. "Oh my god!!" Came out with the giggles from time to time. Feliciano and Lovino looked down at Antonio before looking to the source of laughter. A woman, was slightly knee bent. A hand on her right knee and an arm over her stomach. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, shielding her face for them not to be able to see.

"(Y/n)! It's not funny!" The one who collided into Antonio quickly stood up and pouted at her friend. Not without helping the poor brunet up though.

"Ya-yes it is!... don't call me (Y/n)..."

The brunette blushed furiously at her irksome friend. "I'm so sorry for knocking you down." She whispered her apology to the male.

"No, no. It's okay." Antonio smiled down at her.

"Antonio! Oh my gosh, it was just you... I don't think I'm sorry anymore." The woman smiled back at him with a sense of joking.

"You wound my already broken heart, Elizabeta."

"Why must your nonexistent heart wound!"

"The same reason why your nonexistent ass hurt."

The woman snapped her head to glare at her friend before pointing to her with an accusing finger, as if it said 'you're not off the hook yet'. "I have an ass. I have a great ass and you know it because you keep groping at it."

"Hey, now. I'm your best friend. We're allowed to touch each other's body with friendly intentions only." (Y/n) had straightened up her posture and raised her hands up in surrender. "I'm the one person who implies that you have a great body no matter what negative shit people say about it."

Feliciano's and Lovino's eyes roamed around the woman's body as she presented her front to them to face Elizabeta. She had her (h/l) (h/c) hair down and they frolicked with the soft breeze and also because her movements. Her (e/c) eyes twinkled with mirth as she gazed only at her friend, not even glancing at the people she had caused some troubles yet seem that it matters less to her.

Both in the Italians minds were the fact that they wanted to bring her to a wonderful date with them. The twins had made eye contact, Feliciano opening his eyes to let his amber irises set on Lovino's peridots. The eldest had a scowl while the youngest had a grin.

"I love you." Elizabeta's hands were outstretched and were making grabby motions to her. Then she clenched her fists so hard, an irresistible urge to squeeze something cute... or rather hurt someone so annoying... "I love you so much for hurting this body I have. (First) (Middle) (Initial). (Last)! How many times do I have to tell you that it's impolite to just shove people to random people!?" She hissed.

Feliciano froze in spot, his eyes broke contact with Lovino's to glance down to his wrist at the name of his supposed soulmate. Lovino had followed his sight to check what had his brother stop playing along with the challenge and his eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. His hand had wrapped around Feliciano's forearm to raise it up.

A gasp came from the supposedly '(Y/n)'. "Elizabeta! I don't like it when you full out blurt my whole name. Too time consuming." She scowled in disgust. "It's worse enough you used my name. I told you to call me (N/n)."

Lovino shoved Feliciano's wrist towards Antonio who read the name imprinted on it. As if adding another person witness a miracle.

"Oh, it is my responsibility to irk you as much as you do to me."

Antonio's hand replaced Lovino's as he then tugged the wrist close to him, the Spaniard had brought his free hand up to situate on Elizabeta's shoulder. The woman turned her head to look at him then to the wrist practically in front of her eyes. Seeing the name of her best friend.

"(Y/n)... uhh... (y/n)..." Elizabeta called and glanced to the aforementioned person who had both eyebrows up and her hands now on her waist.

"What.." (y/n)'s face fell at the mere thought that someone actually got hurt while she was roughhousing. But she shook her and pressed. "What's wrong. Did the guy cut himself?"

Feliciano's arm was then passed to Elizabeta who had raised it for (Y/n) to see. (E/c) eyes blankly stared at her own name written on someone's skin, before she stared down at her own wrist. She raised it up for everyone to see and someone had gasped quite loud before anyone else did. All eyes were now on an aged man that was buffer and taller than all three men. A deep tan, the same shade of Lovino's hair, but eyes were the same shade as chocolate brown. His own curls - unlike the twins, he had more than one, had bounced as he pushed through the small group to stand in front of (y/n). His really large calloused hands had engulfed the hand of the arm that had the imprint.

(Y/n) leaned back without moving her hand as it was clutched by a massive man who obviously looked older and can do damage. "Uhmm. Uh... dude." She stuttered as she did not know what to say.

"I am Romulus! Romulus Vargas. The nonno of Feliciano Vargas. And soon to be your nonno!"

"Uhhh..." (y/n) muttered under her breath, not entirely understanding nonno, but she had caught on the accent of the man as he spoke to her. "I can only speak one language. What does no-no mean?"

"Nonno, it's grandfather in our mother tongue."

(Y/n) slightly bent her body to look behind Romulus, the man had a really large stature that he towered over the woman and even blocked the people behind him. Her eyes had anchored to innocent amber eyes, this was the first time she saw someone who had amber eyes. They're really rare and they really pop out. And they suited the soft innocent countenance the man had on. The first time she acknowledged the three men actually. She knows he is her soulmate because of her name that claims his skin.

He looked rather young, or was it just his face? And then (Y/n)'s mind went to someplace else. Can he sing? Can he dance? She loves those two, and she would love it more if they would do it together. She has a dog back at home, she hoped he likes him.

Feliciano saw how blank (Y/n)'s face was. And he knew that this isn't the face of rejection. It's the one of perturbation, the same one he sees whenever he stares in a mirror while he had bad thoughts.

He took two steps forward so that he was right next to his grandfather, Elizabeta had released his wrist so he can move freely. Now his hands were brought up to cup each of (Y/n)'s cheeks. "Ve~ it's so nice to meet you, bella~"

(Y/n) stared into his eyes, her head a little tilted up. Holy hell, he's actually tall when he's _this_ near and with (Y/n)'s flat height of five feet...

And she started saying, "My name's on your wrist, and I'm not Bella."

Before Feliciano could clarify, Romulus had beat him to it when he said. "Bella means beautiful! And indeed, my nipote- er I mean grandson, is correct. You are a beautiful lady!"

(Y/n) had blushed and tried to look away, and Elizabeta is certainly taking much of her amusement from it. The woman had glared at her and Elizabeta had to cough and bit her knuckle. All of a sudden, (Y/n)'s stomach grumbled but it was loud enough only for Romulus and Feliciano to hear it.

"Oh, bella.. you must be hungry!" Feliciano chirped. (Y/n)'s eyes widened and her blush became much more noticeable, she then looked at Elizabeta for guidance.

And being such a great best friend, she had opened her mouth and said "Oh! That's right! I was supposed to take (Y/n) for uzsonna at the ice cream parlor downtown."

Feliciano took a step to the side as he let go of (Y/n)'s cheeks, the blush was in full sight and the woman slapped her own hands on her cheeks to cover them. "We were supposed to eat merenda, at the restaurant right next to the parlor."

"I don't know... it looks like it's a family thing..." Elizabeta rubbed the back of her neck and she stared at the four men.

"Originally, it is just Feliciano and I." Lovino spoke up. "But then my fratello had brought this tomato bastardo with him. And now our nonno is here to stick around. Why don't you two tag along then, make it more bearable."

"Why not?" (Y/n) shrugged and let go of her own cheeks now that she know the heat is gone from them. Patting her stomach and continuing. "I'm hungry either way."

"Great!" Feliciano picked up her hand and pointed to the direction of downtown. "Let's go!"

~~~

Under direct order from Romulus, Feliciano was to make sure (Y/n) got home safe. And he was actually happy to have done so. Now the newly bonded soulmates are in (Y/n)'s apartment, greeted by a mass of fur.

"Hey, big boy." (Y/n) knelt on the floor while Feliciano closed the door behind them. "How are you?" She asked as she ruffled his fur and nuzzled his wet nose. The dog barked happily as his tail wagged and he nuzzled back to its master.

"A volpino!" Feliciano squealed after taking some time to actually understand that he's seeing a dog right in front of him, well right in front of his soulmate.

"You know your dogs..."

"I have a best friend who loves dogs as well! But, (Y/n)... it's an Italian dog and you have an Italian man for a soulmate. We are so meant to be!"

Well, at least one wish is done. It would be fun to know more.


End file.
